In general, a gas radiation oven range heats a radiator and cooks a foodstuff by using a radiant heat radiated from the heated radiator.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a gas radiation oven range in accordance with a conventional art.
As shown in FIG. 1, the gas radiation oven range (C) is formed in a hexahedral shape, including a top burner unit (TB) in which a plurality of burners are coupled to heat a container with a foodstuff therein is installed at the top layer of the burner, a grill unit (G) for making baked foodstuffs by using heat convection installed at a lower side of the top burner unit (TB), and an oven unit (O) for cooking a barbecue cuisine by using a vertical direct-fire power and heat convection installed at a lower side of the grill unit (G).
The top burner unit (TB) includes: an outer case 10 formed to have a certain internal space with its upper side opened; a ceramic glass 20 coupled at the upper side of the outer case 10 to cover it, on which a foodstuff is placed; a burner housing 30 coupled to be in contact with a lower surface of the ceramic glass 20 and forming an exhaust passage (F) together with the lower surface of the ceramic glass 20; and a radiant burner 40 coupled at one side of the burner housing 30 and generating a radiant wave while combusting a mixed gas.
An air suction hole 11 is formed at a front side into which air is introduced, and an exhaust port 12 is provided at a rear side of the burner.
The ceramic glass 20 is formed to have an area to cover the upper end of the outer case 10 and a certain thickness and made of a material that can transmit a radiant wave generated from the radiant burner 40.
A cooking area (A) is indicated at an upper side of the ceramic glass 20 so that a foodstuff can be placed at the position where the radiant wave radiated from the radiant burner 40 is transmitted.
As shown in FIG. 2, the burner housing 30 includes: a lower plate unit 31 formed having a certain width and length; side plate units 32 bent and extended in a vertical direction at both sides of the lower plate unit 31; a connection plate unit 33 extended and bent so as to connect the both side plate units 32 to one side of the lower plate unit 31; a coupling face unit 34 extended and bent in a horizontal direction from the end of the both side plate unit 32 and the connection plate unit 33 and having a certain area; and a mounting hole 35 positioned at the side of the air suction hole 11 of the outer case 10 and penetratingly formed so that the radiant burner 40 is mounted at one side of the lower plate unit 31
The connection plate unit 33 of the burner housing 30 is positioned at a front side of the outer case 10, and the opposite opened portion is positioned at the rear side of the outer case 10.
As the coupling face unit 34 is coupled being in contact with the lower surface of the ceramic glass 20, the exhaustion passage (F) for exhausting a combustion gas and the convection heat is formed together with the lower plate unit 31, the both side plate units 32 and the lower surface of the ceramic glass 20.
The radiant burner 40 is fixedly coupled so that a burner head 41 forming a mixing chamber (M) is positioned at the mounting hole 35 of the burner housing 30.
A mixed gas pipe 44 is coupled at one side of the burner head 41, and a burner mat 42, a radiator for radiating a radiant wave, is fixedly coupled at an upper side of the burner head 41 so as to cover the mixing chamber (M) as the gas mixed in the mixing chamber (M) is discharged, burned and heated.
An ignition and inflammation detecting unit 43 for igniting a mixed gas belched through the burner mat 42 and detecting a combustion state of the mixed gas is coupled at the lower plate unit 31 of the burner housing 30 so as to be adjacent to the burner mat 42.
The combustion fan 46 and a fan housing with a fan motor 47 inserted therein are coupled to communicate with the mixed gas pipe 44.
As shown in FIG. 3, the mixed gas pipe 44 is coupled protruded inside the radiant burner 40.
The radiant burner may be constructed by having a plurality of assembly of the burner housing 30 and the radiant burner 40 according to its use and size.
The operation of the gas radiation oven range will now be described.
First, a cooking container 50 with a foodstuff therein is placed on a cooking area (A) of the ceramic glass 20, and then, the gas radiation oven range is operated.
Then, as the combustion fan 46 is rotated, an external air is sucked through the air suction hole 11 and introduced into the mixed gas pipe 44 through the fan housing 45, and at the same time, a separately supplied gas is supplied to the mixed gas pipe 44 and mixed with the air. The mixed gas is discharged through the burner mat 42, and at the same time, ignited and burned by an ignition flame generated by the ignition and inflammation detecting unit 43.
At this time, as the mixed gas is belched through the burner mat 42 and at the same time burned, the burner mat 42 is heated and radiates a radiant wave. The radiant wave radiated from the burner mat 42 is transmitted through the ceramic glass 20 to heat the cooking container 50, thereby cooking the foodstuff put therein.
The combustion gas and convection heat generated as the mixed gas is burned flow at a certain flow rate along the exhaustion passage (F) formed by the ceramic glass 20 and the burner housing 30 and are exhausted outside the gas radiation oven range through the exhaust port 12 formed at the rear side of the outer case 10.
The conventional gas radiation oven range uses two burners, showing structures of each component.
In general, if a mixture ratio between a fuel and an air is not constant, a combustion state is unstable in a mixed combustion.
That is, in the gas radiation oven range which cooks a foodstuff by using the radiant heat generated when a gas is burned around the burner mat 42, the combustion state works as a critical parameter in generating the radiant heat.
However, since the combustion fan 46 is adjacent to the side of the radiant burner 40, the air supplied to the combustion fan 46 typically has a higher temperature than that of the general room air.
In this respect, if the temperature of the air goes up, its oxygen density contained in the air is lowered down, failing to supply an air sufficient for combustion.
Then, combustion is incompletely made, and accordingly, when the mixed gas is burned in the burner mat 42, the burner mat 42 is not sufficiently heated, resulting in that a radiant wave of a short wavelength suitable for cooking can not be generated.
Resultantly, since the combustion is not completely made in the gas radiation oven range, the cooking performance of the burner is considerably degraded.
In other words, the increase in the temperature of air supplied to the burner lowers down the air density to fail to supply the sufficient and accurate amount of air required for combustion. Thus, the rate of oxygen of the air is lowered down to go beyond the a normal operation condition, causing a problem of attaining a reliability in a combustion controlling.
FIG. 4 is a graph showing a change in an air density according to a temperature change.
As shown in FIG. 4, the air density is rapidly dropped down at the temperature of 20° C.˜100° C.
In addition, for a preferable combustion state, the gas supplied to the burner head 41 of the radiant burner 40 and a direction in which the air is injected are also critical factors.
Moreover, in the conventional the gas radiation oven range, the mixed gas pipe 44 is coupled at the side of the burner head 41 and its end is formed in a general tube shape, so that a mixed gas flowing inside the burner head 41 is inclined to one side and injected and thus the behavior of the mixed gas is not uniform.